Taming the Dragon
by spazzgirl
Summary: it was her turn to show the dragon who was in charge. NaLu Love Fest Day 6 Prompt: Dom/Sub. Extremly Lemony. Straight up PWP/Porn Without Plot.


**Taming the Dragon**

**Hey-ooo Spazzgirl here with another entry, I am actually pretty excited with the theme for the Day 6 Prompt which is…**

**Dom/Sub**

**Like the majority of people here on fanfiction and tumblr, Lucy will be the dom in here. My inspiration for this one-shot came from the song; "Commander" by Jon Asher and "Circus" by Brittney Spears, as well as my NaruSaku one-shot ****The Fox's Master****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary: **it was her turn to show the dragon who was in charge

**ENJOY!**

Natsu had no idea how he ended up chained up in Lucy's bed. One thing was for sure that they were kissing on her couch and out of nowhere, he blacked out.

"_Little vixen,"_ he ranted in his mind as the blonde used some sort of tranquilizer to knock him out. "Now to take off these stupid cuffs," as he began to pour magic through his arms and legs, he noticed the cuffs and chains weren't melting.

"It seems like my little dragon is awake." Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy a blood red corset with black frills on the bottom. She wore black leather high heel boots that emphasized her well tone legs, and black leather booty shorts that showed off her ass. He watched as she slowly made her way towards him. Sitting on the side of her bed, the blonde lightly traced his chest. "It seems like my little dragon is having trouble with his chains." Natsu felt something pull his head up and saw a chain attached to a collar, in which said collar was around his neck. "You see Natsu, these chains and cuffs are specifically designed to suppress all types of magic," she tugged the chain harder so his nose was touching hers, "that includes your dragon slaying magic."

"What do you intend to do with me Luce?"

"Oh just decided to take the lead for once." She purred happily. "Besides you need to be punished for screwing up the last mission." She bit down on his lip and moaned as some of his blood entered her mouth.

Natsu bucked his hips as he felt himself beginning to harden. She watched in amusement as her dragon was trying so hard to break free from the bonds that were holding him back. The blonde knew that this was her only chance of being the dominant one and she was going to enjoy every single minute of it.

"I have such a naughty little dragon." Lucy whispered hotly in his ear.

The dragon slayer arched his back as her nails lightly traced his muscular chest. He felt them teasing his nipples.

"Lucy," he moaned.

"Ah, ah, ah," she waved her finger, "no speaking until I say so."

She straddled his hips and her hands roamed his marvelous carved body. The blonde shivered a bit as the man beneath her was vibrating as he was quivering in pleasure. It too Natsu's self control not to moan, if he did, he knew that something bad was going to happen. He felt himself losing control as Lucy was tracing the scar on his neck with her tongue. He made his mistake when the blonde bit his neck.

"Aww, my poor dragon didn't listen," she said haughtily. "Now you're going to be punished."

Before he knew it, Lucy placed a ball gag in his mouth. He saw the playful grin on her lips. Standing between his spread out legs, Lucy placed a booted foot on his chest. Natsu moaned into the gag as he felt the pressure on his chest.

"Since you've been such a naughty dragon," she pulled her whip out and the tip of it hit the side of the bed, "I'm going to have to tame you."

Teasingly, she dragged her boot from his chest all the way down to his boxers. The heel of the boot traced the outline of the erection he was sporting underneath. Natsu rolled his eyes as he felt Lucy stroking his erection. If it weren't for those damn chains, he would have definitely fucked her until she couldn't see straight. Moaning into the gag, Lucy pressed down hard, causing him to scream out in pain, but luckily the gag muffled it.

"As I said before," she whipped his chest, "no talking."

Skillfully, the heel of her boot pulled down his boxers, freeing his hardened member. Lucy managed to rip the boxers in half and tossing the shredded remains to the side. She gently pressed the tip of her high heel boots against his cock.

"My, my, you're such a horny little dragon," she purred, "but then again little dragon is quite the understatement." The blonde straddled his stomach and stroke his hair. "Now, if I take this gag off, will you behave?" Eagerly, he nodded his head, "Good boy," she pulled the gag down. "This is your last warning by the way," Natsu bit back a hiss as he felt the heel of her boot pressing against his member.

He watched with half-lidded eyes the blonde vixen sucking on his nipples. No matter what she did to him, it was so hard for the fire mage not to make any sort of sound. He wanted to whine as Lucy placed a cock ring around his length. It didn't help at all when she was leaving bite marks on his tan skin.

"Oh my, it's getting a bit warm in here," she slowly unzipped her corset, only allowing her cleavage to show.

If he wasn't restrained, Natsu would have begun to attack her breasts. He had to hold back the growls that were threatening to escape his lips. It was torture as he watched his mate play with her breasts and moaned. Natsu wanted to suck on those teats so badly. The dragon slayer was having a very hard time holding back moans and whines. Never in his life did Natsu ever expect to find himself as a submissive person, because his dragon personality always made him the dominant one.

Lucy mentally grinned as she saw the effects of her teasing. She knew that Natsu wouldn't be able to hold out for long. It wouldn't be too long till he moaned or called out her name. Knowing what she needed to do, the blonde straddled his stomach once more and slipped a hand in her shorts. She watched him stiffen as she began to please herself. Deciding to push him a bit further, the blonde kneeled in front of him, allowing him to face her crotch, and pulled down her shorts slowly.

Natsu's eyes widened as he was greeted by the blonde's damp red thong she wore. His nose flared at the scent of her arousal. Moving down a bit so she was sitting on his stomach and her legs, the blonde took both her shorts and thong off, and threw them across the room. Smirking a bit, she placed her legs besides Natsu's head and rested her ankles on the head board. That was all she needed to hear Natsu let out a dangerous growl. Moving her right hand up a bit, she squeezed his throbbing erection.

"I warned you didn't I Natsu," she lowered her legs and stood back up, this time her heel digging hard into his chest. "Not to make any sounds," he howled as she whipped his arm. "Now you're going to face a much harsher punishment."

His eyes widened as she saw her come pull out a chastity cage. He wanted to whine out as the cock ring was replaced with the chastity cage, the clear ring went around his scrotum, and his cock was covered by a see through plastic casing. It was painful to have on due to being so hard. Natsu wanted to cry as he watched the blonde put the lock on in the lock holder.

"See Natsu," she gently stroked his stomach, "if you listened to me, we wouldn't have to place that on you. Now is there something you want to say?"

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm sorry for not listening," he cried out. "Please take it off."

"No can do babe," she pinched his nipple, "I warned you, but you chose not to listen. And now you just have to face the consequences."

He watched in agony as his mate straddled his stomach and slipped a finger in her dripping core. Sharp fangs bit down as he watched the blonde pleasure herself. Oh how we wanted to be the one fingering her. His nose caught a whiff of her dripping arousal. It was so hard for him to focus on Lucy masturbating in front of him and the pain he was receiving from the chastity cage. He groaned inwardly as the blonde vixen began to moan his name and started to moan out at how she loved how his cock filled her up.

His hips began to buck as a sign of wanting release. He was so damn hard that he began to think he was going to get a bad case of blue balls. Lucy smirked as she saw him struggling against the chains he was wearing. Her eyes watched as he began to lick his lips, knowing that he wanted to taste her. She cried out his name as she came on her fingers, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she brought her coated fingers to his lips. As he tried to move his head toward the slick fingers, Lucy pulled her fingers away. Natsu had to bite his cheek so he wouldn't whine.

He watched the blonde bring her slick fingers to his chest and arched his back as she spread her nectar on his six-pack. Lucy couldn't help but moan at the sight of her lover. His hair sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down his chest, and his face flushed. His lips trembled as she began to rub herself against his caged erection. Natsu dropped his head back as he could feel her juices dripping onto his balls.

"My sweet handsome dragon," she purred softly as she fingered the red leather collar he wore. Never once in her wildest dreams would Lucy ever see her dragon slayer in such a submissive state.

It was so much fun to watch him struggle against the chains. She knew that if she didn't get those magic suppressant chains, she would be the one being punished and not the other way around. Placing a hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing. Natsu shuddered as Lucy was leaving love marks on his neck and shoulder. The pink haired man arched his back as the blonde mage squeezed his toned ass. Dragging her tongue down from his chest to all the way down to his navel, the blonde teased the tip of his quivering erection that the chastity cage provided an opening for. Natsu mentally groaned as he felt that wet muscle circle the slit of his cock. He stifled a moan as she blew on it.

Deciding that she had enough fun, the blonde unlocked the chastity cage and threw it across the room. Before Natsu knew it, he was practically seeing stars as his mate slammed down on him. She cried out in pure ecstasy as he deliciously filled her up with his warmth. The dragon slayer felt himself ready to release. Sneakily, the blonde placed the cock ring back on him, before she placed his pulsating member inside of him. She watched his veins appear on his neck as his face reddening as it was becoming too much for him to bear. He wanted to come so badly that the buildup of his sperm was becoming too much each time she tightened around him.

Lucy moaned as she continued to ride him. Natsu knew that she was now in complete control of everything and there was absolutely nothing that he could do. The blonde could feel the bed shake as the dragon slayer was tugging on the chains. She shouted her release as she came and fell on chest.

Staggering a bit, she sat on his lap, leaning down she whispered against his lips. "Come for me my prince of flames." The moment she unclasped his cock ring, the dragon slayer let lose a primal animalistic roar as he came hard inside of her. Lucy moaned as she saw white as he filled her up to the brim with the pent of sperm he had.

Once Natsu completely blacked out, Lucy looked up and smiled at him, gently brushing away strands of pink hair. "I hope you've learned a lesson my naughty dragon."

**END**

**When I want to write about a dom Lucy, I go all out SONNNNN! LOL. You all have no idea how much more I wanted to write for this one-shot. I was a bit press for time and wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I had to do a little research that's why I wrote this thing like last minute and everything else was pretty much thrown together. **

**So I hoped you enjoyed this extremely lemon smut fic. **


End file.
